Caramel Covered Sugar
by II PermaFrost II
Summary: Daisuke is happily in a relationship with Takeru. Ken is in a not so happy relationship with Miyako. Daisuke goes out for coffee with Ken. Ken asks Daisuke out on a date and Daisuke finds himself keeping secrets he never thought he'd have to keep.


Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Digimon, nor will I make any monetary profit from this piece of fanfiction.

A/N: Wow! Never thought I'd see myself writing a Digimon fanfiction. That fandom was years and years ago for me. However, over the weekend, I found myself once again traipsing through the forests of the Digital world, followed by the browsing of fanart and the greedy devouring of fanfiction! I was also pleasantly surprised to find the Daikeru fandom still up and kicking! So I thought hey! What the heck! I'll finally add to my beloved fandom! Enjoy!

Title: Caramel Covered Sugar

Author: Permafrost

Chapter 1

Caramel Covered Sugar

Chapter 1

The sun was obscured by grey clouds and there was a chill breeze on the air that promised cold rain. Leaves danced along the sidewalks and parks, tossed about by the teasing wind, laughing at the barren trees. It was a cool Autumn day, with most people hurrying along quickly, not wanting to linger out in the cold.

Breathing warm air into his hands, one young man sighed impatiently and looked up at the grey sky, a frown about his lips. Both his messy dark hair and red scarf fluttered about in the breeze and there was a definite agitated air about him.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Turning, Daisuke Motomiya watched another young man hurry towards him across the park. Grinning, he jumped off the park bench he'd been sitting on and pointed an accusatory finger at the other.

"You're late!" Despite the irritation in his voice, there was a friendly smile on his faces and his chocolate brown eyes held warmth, welcoming his friend.

"I'm sorry!" Ken repeated again, dipping into a quick bow, gasping for breath. "My professor wanted a word after class and I got distracted." He apologized, looking sheepishly at his friend. Daisuke clapped him on the back a few times, agitation already forgotten.

"Buy me a hot drink and we'll forget it ever happened!"

Ken laughed and fell into step beside the cheerful boy, nodding in agreement. A hot drink in exchange for forgiveness was definitely an easy bargain.

...oooOooo...

"So what did you want to talk about?" Leaning back in his chair and taking a deep drink of his steaming mug of hot chocolate, Daisuke arched a brow in question at Ken sitting opposite him.  
Ken didn't answer right away, he merely stirred his coffee and tilted his head to the side, considering the young man across from him.

Though they were both twenty-two and in University, anyone looking at them, might do a double take, for they'd be hard pressed to find two people that seemed less alike than they. Daisuke was all smooth, earthy tones; caramel coloured skin, chocolate eyes and messy, burgundy hair. Though he'd been rather scrawny when they were younger, he'd grown into himself and years of playing soccer had given him a physique most would kill to have. The lines of toned muscle in his chest and arms, were apparent even through his shirt, though muted.  
Ken on the other hand, was like snow; porcelain skin and smooth, black hair with liquid dark eyes. Unlike Daisuke, he'd given up playing soccer a few years ago, turning his attention to his studies and while he was by no means fat, he definitely wasn't in as good a shape as his friend.

They were completely different in both appearance and personality and yet, here they were, friends in every sense of the word.

"Uh... Ken? You all right there?" Daisuke waved a hand in front of the others face, grinning at the slightly glazed look the man had taken on and he chuckled as Ken shook his head, startled from his reverie.

"What? Yes! Ergh..." Daisuke laughed aloud, it wasn't often Ken zoned out, but when he did, it was always hilarious. "Stop it..." Blushing in embarrassment, Ken buried his face in his hands and Daisuke grinned at him, winking.

"S'all good! I know you were checking me out. I can't blame you."

"Daisuke!"

"I know I'm a babe." Laughing again at the furious look on Ken's face, Daisuke leaned back in his chair and smiled. "So out with it smart guy. What's up?" Ken had called him that morning and asked to meet with him in the park after they were both done with school for the day. Daisuke had of course, agreed, but he'd been suffering from a burning curiosity all day as to what Ken wanted to talk about. He'd sounded rather strange that morning, speaking very fast and barely giving the brunet time to answer before hanging up. Needless to say, he was quite curious as to why Ken was so flustered.

"Well... I just... I wanted to talk to you about... Something." Ken said quietly, staring intently at his coffee. Daisuke blinked.

"Uh, yeah. I figured that much out for myself." He replied, lifting an eyebrow, prompting Ken to continue. "Sooooo, what did you want to talk about?"

It was always funny to see an embarrassed Ken, Daisuke mused. He tended to look rather like a kid again, the way his cheeks turned red and how he refused to meet anyone's eye. Usually, he would eventually stutter out whatever it was that was making him embarrassed, turn an even brighter red and adopt an expression usually reserved for women whose skirts were tossed up around their faces by wind.

This time however, Ken hadn't said anything yet and he already looked like he wanted to be sucked into the floor. This was more than a little concerning to Daisuke, who wasn't used to seeing his friend look this way.

"Ken?" He prompted, no mirth in his voice this time, looking at the man with concern. "What's wrong?"

"MiyakothinksIdon'twanttodateherbecauseIlikeyouand Ithinkshe'sright."

Ken said all of this very fast. As though it would be less humiliating if Daisuke heard it very quickly. Unfortunately for him, it only made the brunet blink in confusion and look at Ken strangely.

"Uh... Come again?" He asked, frowning slightly at the other. "Something about Miyako?"

Ken sighed and and ran his hands through his hair.

"Miyako... Miyako said that I don't want to date her because-"

"But you **are** dating her Ken." Daisuke interrupted sharply. "Right?"

"I know." Ken replied, the redness receding a bit from his cheeks, but not completely. "But... She thinks I'm... She thinks... Well, she thinks I'd much rather be dating you. And I..."

The silence that followed this statement was one of the most awkward Daisuke had ever experienced in his life. Broken only by the quiet hum of conversation from the other coffee shop patrons around them and the clink of sounds from the kitchen. Nearly an entire minute passed between them before Daisuke, looking at Ken who was still staring resolutely at his coffee, spoke.

"Ken. We went there before." He began, holding up a hand as Ken looked up and seemed about to speak. "And you know I can't do that now."

"I know you're not... Interested. In me. Anymore, Daisuke." Ken replied, sighing and taking a sip of his coffee. "But-"

"You're still hung up on me." Daisuke smiled lazily at Ken, watching as the blush returned anew to the mans face. Running a hand through his hair, Daisuke tilted his head, fluttering his eyelashes at him.

"Daisuke!" Ken groaned, burying his face in his hands again. Daisuke laughed. It wasn't a cruel laugh, it was almost apologetic.

"I know I'm hard to get over man, I mean... Look at me!" Wiggling his eyebrows, the brunet gestured to himself. "But seriously. It didn't work before and-"

"One date?" Ken interjected. "Things have changed, maybe it'll be different this time."

"Ken no-"

"I need to know. Daisuke. One date. Walk, dinner, movie at my place."

Daisuke looked stonily at Ken, while Ken looked resolutely back.

"Takeru-"

"Don't tell him."

"...What?" Daisuke asked, eyes narrowing. Ken sighed and moved quickly, leaning forward.

"Or tell him. You know what will upset him and what won't. Please Daisuke. I'm only asking for one." Ken looked beseechingly at Daisuke and then rose from his seat. "Call me later."

It was a long time after Ken had left that Daisuke was still sitting there, hands cupped around his now cold mug of hot chocolate, looking at the cup of coffee in front of the now vacant chair opposite him.

He and Ken had met when they were both only eleven years old and on rival soccer teams. Somehow, out of bitter rivalry and almost hatred of each other, they'd created a grudging friendship. That grudging friendship gradually turned into something closer and almost tender, to the point that when they were fourteen, Daisuke had proudly announced that Ken was his best friend.

Then, as can happen with growing boys, emotions and bodily changes happened and one day, after kicking a soccerball around a field rigorously for the hell of it, the boys found themselves, sweaty, covered in dirt and sharing a furious kiss. The romance lasted a short two years and it was full of passion (well, as passionate as fifteen to seventeen year old boys can get), fights, confusion, tears and ended on a horribly bitter note that left Daisuke with a black eye, Ken with a broken nose and both of them completely unable to look at one another for several months. Eventually, they'd gotten past it and the slow process of becoming friends again, began.

Needless to say, Daisuke had no desire to re-visit and possibly reenact that hurricane of a relationship. Just thinking about the many ups and downs of it made his stomach turn and now Ken was suggesting they do it again, now? Not only was Daisuke flatly not interested in Ken romantically anymore, he simply wasn't single and had no plans to change that now, or ever.

"Arrgh!" Growling, Daisuke shoved away from the table, yanked his coat back on and stormed out of the coffee shop, face twisted in displeasure.

...oooOooo...

The door slammed shut with a resounding bang that rattled the dishes in the kitchen. There was a startled gasp and uttered curse word from somewhere else in the apartment, but Daisuke paid it no heed. Snarling, he wiped rain water from his eyes and began yanking at his soaked scarf and coat.

"Daisuke? What's wrong?" The other occupant of the small apartment had just stepped out of a nearby door frame. Daisuke paid him no mind as he finally jerked his wet coat off and let it drop to the floor along with the scarf. "Dai?"  
Shoes still on, the brunet closed the short distance between himself and the other in three large steps, seized him and slammed his mouth against his, kissing the blonde roughly.

Ignoring the startled sound his partner made, Daisuke pushed him against the nearest wall, crushing his body against his own and devouring the sweet taste of his mouth.

"Bad day...?" Takeru breathed against Daisuke's lips, the brunet growled in frustration and gave him another bruising kiss, tongue slipping into the yielding mouth. His hands tugged at the front of Takeru's shirt, fighting with the buttons with an almost savage sense of purpose.

Takeru's fingers dragged themselves through his hair and Daisuke groaned, shoving a leg between the blondes' legs and tilting his head to bite and suck at his pale throat, hands scraping up his sides.

"Don't. Ask." He snarled against Takeru's skin, gripping him tightly and in one quick move, sliding them both along the wall and shoving Takeru to the floor. "Just shut up and let me fuck you."

...oooOooo...

It was dark and quiet. The hum of the fridge in the kitchen and the steady drumming of rain filling the otherwise silent apartment. Leaning against the wall, Daisuke slowly ran his fingers through Takeru's hair, looking down at the man with a tenderness most believed him incapable of.

"What happened?" The question was asked quietly, innocently and yet it still pulled a sigh from Daisuke's lips and he leaned his head back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling for guidance. "Daisuke?"  
Sitting up on his knees, Takeru gave the brunet a look that was both amused and concerned at the same time and glancing at him, the normally boisterous soccer player, was at a loss for words.

Tekeru's hair was damp from sweat and sticking to his neck and face. His lips were puffy and dark and there was a trail of bite marks and hickies down his neck and chest. The white shirt he was wearing was missing at least two buttons and hung loosely on his shoulders.

"Nothing." Daisuke managed to say eyes sliding down the rest of Takeru's body.

The blonde had been wearing dark jeans and briefs, but those had been pulled off in Daisuke's passion and tossed somewhere nearby where they still lay. As such, the thin trail of blonde curls that started at his navel and and travelled downwards was fully visible. Daisuke drank in the sight of his mostly naked boyfriend, right down to his white socks that had escaped being thrown across the small apartment.

"Daisuke." Takeru chided, grasping the brunet's chin and pulling his face back up. "'Nothing' doesn't lead to you ravishing me in the doorway."

Daisuke grinned and turned his head, kissing Takeru's palm.

"It should. Cause. Damn."

"Daisuke!" The brunet laughed a loud at the look on Takeru's face and grinned, watching him get up. "Fine then. Don't tell me." The blonde threw a look at him over his shoulder, quirking his eyebrow and making Daisuke's mouth go dry. "But I'll find out." He promised, smirking and purposefully stepping into the kitchen.

Daisuke sat there a moment longer, staring after Takeru, realizing that this was the moment, the moment to tell his total babe of a boyfriend what Ken had wanted to talk about; what Ken had asked him to do. He wanted to tell him. He knew he should tell him.

Daisuke licked his dry lips and took a slow breath.

But...

There was always a 'but' when it came to telling Takeru anything to do with Ken. Takeru – Angelic to a fault with the power to attract worshippers from afar and the astounding ability to like and befriend nearly everyone! Nearly, being the key word. Takeru and Ken had never liked each other. Not from the first moment they'd met and certainly not now. Sure, they tolerated each other, but only for his sake, Daisuke knew.

And if he told Takeru that Ken had asked him out on a date when he knew right well that they were both in relationships, Takeru's already low opinion of Ken would go even lower, as in, less than nothing lower.

Sighing in frustration, Daisuke ran his hands through his damp hair, got to his feet, tucked himself back inside his pants and walked over to the kitchen and leaned against the doorway.  
Takeru – still mostly naked was making a smoothie.

"...I'm pretty sure I saw a horror movie once that started out like this." Daisuke commented dryly, lifting an eyebrow. The look Takeru gave him made him burst out laughing, despite his previous frustrations.

"It's a good thing this is real life then, isn't it?" He replied, turning the blender on. They were both silent (well, mostly, Daisuke was still chuckling) for the ten seconds the blender was on. "So, what did Ken want?" Takeru asked once the machine stopped pureeing the helpless fruits. Daisuke swallowed back another sigh at the always overly polite tone Takeru had whenever he had to talk about Ken. He was grateful though, that while Takeru may not like the man, he respected the fact that Ken was still his best friend and was going to be a part of his life regardless.

"Oh he, uh..." This was it. It was time to tell Takeru then dive for cover as the bomb exploded. "Just... Wanted to talk." Daisuke shrugged. "Got some warm drinks and chatted."

"Is he all right?" Takeru sipped at his smoothie and tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah, he's fine."

A minute of silence passed as Takeru waited for Daisuke to elaborate and the brunet just stared him.

"Um... Daisuke?"

"Huh?"

"What did he want to talk about?" Lifting an eyebrow, Takeru looked Daisuke up and down. Normally Daisuke didn't shut up about Ken whenever the two went somewhere, now it seemed like talking about Ken was the last thing his boyfriend wanted to do.

"Miyako and shit." Shrugging again, Daisuke strode forward, plucked the smoothie out of Takeru's hands, tilted his head back and drank the rest of it. "Come on Blondie, let's stop talking about Ken and take advantage of being adults!" Grinning, he set the smoothie glass down, seized Takeru's hand and hauled him out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom, nothing like a hot shower to distract one from the problems at hand.

...Thank you...

Wow! Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought! 3 Thank you!


End file.
